Time
by Apollo's Twin
Summary: Time is something that makes or breaks a lot of us. It is what drives us to be who we are, because we only know that we have so much of it. However, if you loose years and years? What'll happen to relationships you once had? Or the annoying brother you had? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

There was something wrong. I could feel it down in my bones. Something was off today and I didn't know what exactly it was, but it made me worry. When I had feelings like this I usually am never wrong. The last time this happened, my brother was sent to detention for something that him and his friends did, even though he never told me what exactly it was. I guess me being an animagi helped with feeling out these different things.

I walked down the corridor to the dungeons for potions, one of my least favorite classes because of Professor Slughorn. He had to tell me every time I went in there that I was one of his star pupils and reminded him of my mother, who was one of the greatest potions masters of our time. Between James and I, he didn't have a reason not to swoon over me and my accomplishments. Also being a sixth year, he was trying to push me harder to become an alchemist to work at St. Mungos, something that I told myself I would never. St. Mungos had nothing to offer me except for horribly gruesome miladies that walked in the door. My mother worked there and I could never do what she does, mainly because I don't have the patience that she does.

"Sawyr!" someone came trotting down the hall, trying to catch up with me through the throng of first and third years. I could care less about who it was, unless they were going to tell me what my brother did now, so I could finally put this uneasiness to rest that kept popping up in the middle of my stomach. "Wait up man!"

I stopped and propped myself up against a wall on the other side of the corridor so they could catch up. Lucky for me, it just had to be Sirius Black, one of my brother's cohorts. His long wavy black hair, piercing grey eyes, and snarky attitude made most of the girls in the school go weak at the knees and do whatever he wanted, which is why he ended up having a new girlfriend every week or so.

"What?" I snapped at him, I was going to be late if this took very long.

"There's a full moon tonight. Me and Moony were wondering if you were up to coming with us? Your brother has detention again tonight and we need another one to watch to make sure Remus, you know..." God dammit James. Sirius put on his little smirk, he knew he was cute, and he also knew that I couldn't resist it when he did that.

"Yeah, Ill go, but only for Remus. Lord knows all of you need to be watched."

"Great!" he smiled so bright and his eyes lit up. All the guys loved having me on their adventures during the night, mainly because I was able to help them stay in line and also have fun without someone catching them. Who knows what would happen if Remus was caught in his werewolf state. "And then maybe afterwards we can all go get a butterbeer?"

"I have studying to do for O.W.L.'s Sirius, so do you."

"Come one Sawyr. You have top marks of all of us and you need to study? You can relax a little bit with us guys." I started walking to the dungeons again, hoping he wouldn't keep pressing the issue.

"We'll see!" I yelled back at him as I ran. God I was going to be late again.

* * *

God dammit! Why was I such an idiot around her? What do I have to be afraid of? Besides her being my best mates twin sister...there's that, and she was so head strong and stubborn. Any other girl I'm around I never get that tongue tied around, just her. Hell, I've known her since I met her and James on the train back in our first year. There has always been something about her that I have found so alluring. She is just...amazing.

"Padfoot!" I looked up to see Prongs still walking beside me back to the common room. He had apparently been talking while I was in my haze. "Did you ask her?"

"Who? Oh, Sawyr? Yeah, she said she's in."

"Ok, she doesn't know that I have a date with Evans right?"

"No mate, she thinks your in detention again tonight." I have been covering his footsteps through all of this thing he was having with Lily Evans. It was strange to think that she was warming up to him so much within the last year and yet she wouldn't even talk to him. Girls were a strange thing, even stranger to try and figure out.

"Good, I don't want her to know until I know that Evans wants me. You know how much my sister hates her. Which I still have no idea why, because Lily is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, beautiful, crafty..."

I toned him out again as he started to drift on his list about Evans. Yes she was beautiful, what red head wasn't? Her eyes really made her stand out though. However, Sawyr's bright blue eyes were even more gorgeous. They stood out through her midnight black hair, her white as snow skin, her bright red lips. Everything about her was perfect, I just didn't know if she would ever see me in that way.

"Speaking of which..." Prongs ran off, waving at someone in the distance, leaving me to go talk to Evans. He was completely under her spell.

I started walking back to the common room by myself, wondering what I had left to do before the full moon, besides sleep of course. Fuck, this was going to be a long night, including if I have to hear Peter's whining all night.

I was deep in thought when I heard a familiar laugh. Looking around, I tried to find the source. Then I found it. It was Sawyr, talking to...Snivilleus? Wha...why would she be talking to him? Why would she be laughing with him...and not at him? She was a Gryffindor! Not one of those fucking Slytherins! I found myself walking towards her, and placing a hand on his greasy shoulder.

"Excuse me." Shit shit shit, what was I going to say? The greasy haired creature turned to glare at me. "James, needs you Sawyr."

"It can wait. When did you become my brother's messenger Sirius?" a smirk made its way across her face.

"no...no it can't. It's urgent."

"Go away dog." the grease touched my hand and threw it off of his shoulder. I could feel the anger rising in me. Dog? That's the best thing he could come up with?

"What's so urgent that my brother needs my attention, besides to tell me the truth?" She knew? How? Wait, maybe she didn't know. Maybe it was something else.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and she took it out. Whipping around, I was dumbfounded that she was choosing to stand there with...him.

"I'll go when I want! You can't make me go anywhere! Just leave me alone you flea-ridden mutt!" Her cheeks started to flush with red. Her eyes started turning a yellow color, shit, she can't turn into her animagus form here!

"Ok, ok. Fine." I backed away, hoping that would make her calm down. Her eyes started to turn back to their normal blue. God she was a short tempered bitch sometimes.

"Just leave me the hell alone Black."

She walked away, Snivilleus following her. They had no idea how much I just wanted to put him in his grave, just for following so close behind her. For being near her, for wanting to be with her, he probably wanted her. Wanted to be in her, touch her pale, perfect skin. God mutherfucking...

* * *

"Idiot." She sat fuming about that moron. How dare he tell her what to do.

"It's alright Saw, he backed off. Just don't let it bother you anymore." Trying to calm her down was like trying to diffuse a bomb. It was hard to do if you clipped the wrong wire.

"Why does everyone have to lie to me? My own fucking brother can't even tell me the truth about him finally getting to date that bitch. Sirius just wants my attention all the god damn time. They wonder why I can't ever talk to them!" She stood up and started pacing back and forth, just making herself angrier and angrier.

I took her hand, making her follow me to an empty hall, which led to the Room of Requirments. No one knew about this room besides me and her, as far as I was aware. The wall in front of us opened to reveal the giant empty room. We walked in, making sure the wall built back up behind us. I found this back in my third year, and have only taken her here. It had been a long while since I have been able to bring her here.

"It'll be alright Saw, I promise." I turned around to see her taking her cloak off, and a bed pop up not too far away from her. She was left in nothing but her blouse and a rather short skirt that she had been wearing all day. Merlin, she was beautiful.

"I hope so Severus. I'm so tired of being lied to by my own family." she pulled her tie looser around her neck and took off her shoes, and the knee high socks that she had been wearing. I took my cloak off and walked over to the bed and sat down, taking my shoes off in the process. I completely took off my tie and through the green and silver fabric on the floor. I knew what she had to do tonight, so she needed some sleep, otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep up with those morons. "It's infuriating dude. I'm sorry I keep blowing up on you. I honestly don't mean it. You haven't done anything to me."

Walking over, she started unbutting my shirt looking down at me why she did so. I put my hands on her waist, pulling the little bit of shirt that was tucked in her skirt out, running my hands along her soft, warm skin. There was so much about her that turned so many on; her smile, her laugh, her beauty. She was everything any man would ever want.

I felt her cold hands running along my chest as my shirt slowly left my body. I pulled her onto me, wrapping her legs around my lap. I starred at her cool blue eyes, making every part of me ache. There was just so much about her that I loved. This siren, this wolf in sheep's clothing, was all mine. There wasn't any words to describe her. Amazing didn't even cover half of what she was.

"Severus,"

"Yes hun?" I looked up in the galaxies she called her eyes.

"Why are you so good to me?" Laughter escaped her red lips. I tangled a hand in her soft black hair, pulling those red lips towards me, kissing her hard. The taste of her lips was nothing short of a drug that you just wanted more and more of.

"Because I love you, Sawyer Artemis Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness of the grounds was always hard to get used to, even though it was really beautiful at night. The womping willow stood in front of me, looking as menacing as ever, but I knew to keep my space until Peter got here. There was no reason to upset the stupid thing before they got here, and there was also no reason to end up seeing madam Pomfrey tonight either. I sat down in the cool night grass, waiting for the three of them to get here. I have no idea why it took them so long when they knew Remus was on a schedule and if he was still in the castle while he was transforming it would honestly lead to catastrophe.

'God dammit James.' I repeated that over and over again in my head. My stupid brother didn't even have the balls to tell me the truth because he knew how I'd blow up if I knew that he was dating that skank. He knew how I hated that fucking bitch because of what she used to do to me and how she used to bully me. Ever since our third year, she felt like it was her prerogative to make sure that I was harassed by her and her perfect little friends, all of which I still had to dorm with. Fucking horrible girl.

"Sawyr! You ready?" the cool voice of Sirius floated through the night Remus's pale figure floated through the night. Both Sirius and Peter had my brother's invisibility cloak. He looked worse and worse every full moon.

I got up and walked over to Remus, grabbed his hand and handed him a vile of a potion that I made. There was no cure for being a werewolf, I knew that, but there had to be a way to remedy the symptoms, which is one thing that I had been working on for the past year now. So far, I haven't made anything to completely remedy what was happening to him, besides letting him has his state of mind back, which is something that my brother actually found he could help Remus with. By being there during the full moon with him, his human mind was able to take over more then just that of the full moon.

"Thanks," he took the vile and downed it.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that they moon was getting pretty high and the clouds were parting. "Wormtail, get to it before Remus changes out here!" I hissed at the little creature that was scared of his own shadow. A little squeak, and the rat flew from under the cloak towards the tree, pressing the knot on the trunk stunning the tree. The rest of us proceeded to go down the tunnel that lead to the shrieking shack.

The silence from the guys was almost unbearable as the tunnel led up into the old wooden shack. It was a horrible looking place, full of scratches and marks from Remus. Kids had started spreading a rumor that it was haunted by demons who couldn't find their way back to hell, or something like that.

"I'm going to go up to the room, and lay down. I don't feel good." Remus went up the stairs to the old bedroom. I stood down there with Sirius and Peter. Sirius started undressing and getting ready to transform. Peter was still in his rat state and pacing nervously around. I walked into the next room and took off my shirt and skirt.

I couldn't help but think it was as soon as Sirius gave me the stupid potion to allow me to turn into an animagus, it was almost three years ago now. My brother made the potion for him and his friends to turn into creatures so they could help Remus through the full moon, which was a valiant act on their part. Them wanting to help one of their best friends. However, Sirius thought it would be fun to give it to me, as a joke I think. It took two years for the three of them to transform into animals. It took me a week. Ever since my third year I had been able to turn into a white wolf, which in other words made me the prime target to help Remus until the rest of his friends were able to transform. I honestly didn't mind it.

I like Remus as a friend and he is a fun guy to hang out with. He has been the main person I have gone to for several years about personal things and one of my closest friends. Besides maybe Severus, Remus knows more about me then anyone I know, and he confides in me with things that he had on his mind.

A yell and a howl screamed through the shack. The time had come, and I quickly transformed into my wolf form. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"How awesome was that?" I asked as Sawyr, Peter, Remus and I walked back to the castle with our arms full of bags from Honeydukes. The sun just started coming over the horizon and I was still pepped from the night of adventures.

"I have to admit, it was the most fun I've had in a while," Sawyr smiled as she walked wearily. She had been running after Remus all night to make sure he didn't eat anyone, which was hilarious when we got into town.

"See? It's not all that bad to hang out with us."

We walked up the stairs to the dorm, discussing our late night adventure. All of us were dirty and smelled from how long we'd been gone. It was awesome.

"How do you think James's date went?" Peter wheezed as we made it up to our dorm.

"Password?"

"Lumos." Remus said strained as the portrait swung open. Inside, there really was no one. I guess because no one was up yet. It was Saturday.

"Maybe you can ask him Peter." Sawyr said, walking up to the girls' dormitory. "But I'm going to go get in the shower and go to bed. You guys have fun." she walked into the door, giving me one last smile before her and her bags of candy disappeared behind the door. I didn't know what it was about her but she was always just so alluring, even when she was caked in mud and dirt.

I opened the door to our dormitory, to find all the lazy ass's asleep in there. I quickly put all my sweets into my trunk and grabbed some of my things to go get in the showers. I smelled so much like wet dog, it burned my eyes. Remus started rummaging through his trunk to find space from the raid and Peter was passed out on his bed before any of us knew it. Poor guy.

Walking back out, I found myself walking into a bunch of fourth year girls staring and giggling at me as I walked by. All of them became red in the face as they noticed I saw them. I ignored them, too young and not worth my time, even though some of them were really adorable. 'God I'm a bad person.'

There was an old washroom on this floor that no one really used because it was too far away from the common room. It was the main one I used because of the simple fact that it gave me some privacy and I didn't run into a million questions while I was washing up, which was always nice.

However, today I want the only one. 'Fuck.' Steam billowed out from one of the showers, so much for a nice quiet shower. 'Maybe I should just wait until they're done. No that was stupid. Just get in the shower stupid.'

I stripped down and quickly and hopped in the other empty one, closing the curtain behind me. A nice hot shower always helped to clear my mind. Clear all my dirty thoughts that I had running through there, but today it only amplified them. It was a curse to be a man. No control over your own thoughts, and every other thought you have just so happens to be about sex, or just fucking some random bitch you happen to walk by. Hell, I've fucked some girls here its a wonder that none of them are pregnant. My parents already hate as it is, but if some girl comes to me and says that she's carrying my child, there would be no end to it.

There has only been one that I really wanted to have an actual relationship with, but she has never felt the same. I'm pretty sure she just finds me to be annoying and childish like her brother. Honestly, now I know how James felt every time Lily turned him down. Luck turned for him when Snivellus was able to fuck up by calling her a mudblood. Everyone knew that her and Snivellus were friends, maybe even more, but he fucked any chances of that ever happening again. Idiot.

Now Sawyr is friends with him? What kind of game was that greasy haired git playing at? What did he really want with her, besides to piss me off. I'm fairly certain he knows how I feel about her, he knows that I care about her, but also want more from it. Were they together? Were they fucking? What was going on with them that I didn't know?

I guess it was time to talk to my brother.

* * *

I looked around at all the books, trying to find something that would give me good marks on this paper I had to write for divination. I hated the subject, even more then I hated the fact that there were some people who thought they could predict the future. It was a stupid notion. Fate predicted your future, not someone's thoughts and how they thought your life was going to be lived. I hated the class, and found it utterly feckless that I had to research something.

Something. Of course Professor Marklan couldn't give us a book that we had to find, or at least a topic. "Just find something that pertains to your idea of how divination truly works." I still have no idea why Professor McGonagal thought it was a good idea for me to take this class. I honestly didn't need it to be an Auror. She thought I did. Whatever.

I went to Madam Pince, asking her if she would let me into the restricted section. She gladly obliged. I thanked her and walked back there, looking at all the books, hoping that I would find the something to write this damn paper. The restricted section was full of books that were usually considered "off limits" to students, unless they were a sixth or seventh year, or had a teacher's permission paper.

I walked in there, looking at all the books, wondering what all there could be in here that could possibly deal with divination. There was a broad topic, but it was all something that had to deal with time and how people could influence it.

'So find a book about time.'

I walked through the thousands of books, until one finally stood out to me. _Quam futura._ It had been years since I had studied Latin, probably since my parents sent me to America for a year, but I knew it had something to do with future, which was good enough for me. Grabbing it, I walked farther through the restricted section, until I heard something...what was it?

Was...was that moaning?

I got closer and closer to the moans, wondering what fifth year I was going to find in here with their partner trying to fuck each others brains out. Pulling out my wand, I hide behind a bookshelf. I got close enough to see the girl splayed out on the table, her red hair laying all over in a mess. The guys long black hair covered his face, and I couldn't see it.

"Oh Lily!" wait, I knew that voice. I knew who that is. That same voice that calmed me down when I was angry, that same voice that had once moaned my name, and told me that he loved me. That stupid motherfucker...

I whispered a curse under my breath that made my wand into an invisible whip. He was going to pay! I brought it back and as hard as I could, I let it crack down on his back. He screamed in pain as I saw Lily's eyes widen in fear. Severus quickly grabbed his wand and looked around, trying to find me.

"Expeliarmus!" I shouted. His wand flew from his hand into mine. I walked out from the shadow of the books and saw both of their faces pale.

"Sawyr! This isn't...!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted at the red-headed slut, paralyzing her in mid sentence. I didn't want her to think I cared what she had to say.

"Sawyr. What are you doing?" Severus looked wide eyed at me, looking scared as I came closer and closer to him, watching him squirm made me feel powerful. I smiled as I watched fear rise in his eyes.

"The real question is what are you doing Severus? Besides cheating on me with this stupid bitch. That much I have already figured out." He started to say something, but I rose both wands to him, shutting him up once more. "You just better be glad I don't kill you Severus, because as of right now, you should be praying that Voldemort gets a hold of you. He will be a lot kinder then I will." I started firing off every spell that I knew, every spell that I knew would cause enough pain without causing me to have to utter unforgivable curses. I watched as he laid on the ground, quivering in pain, on the verge of tears.

"Please stop!" he cried. I lifted the spells, letting his body crumple under the weight of the pain. "Please! I'm sorry."

"Oh it's far to late for sorry."

I threw his wand on the ground. Walking over to the slut, I unfroze her. She tried to run, but I caught her by the shoulder, grabbing hard enough for her to scream. With enough force, I was surprised that I didn't break her back, I pressed her hard against the book case. She was scared. Poor thing was praying that I didn't hurt her. That I didn't cause her pain. I could hear her thoughts and smell her fear of me. 'Good.'

"P-please Sawyr. D-don't h-hurt me!" tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Evans. The only way I could hurt you is by telling my brother that you decided to fuck my boyfriend behind his back, but do you think my arrogant prick of a brother will believe that? He knows that I don't like you and will make up any excuse to make him stop hunting you." I moved my hand around her throat, making her wail like a wounded animal, making the same smirk come back to my face. With my wand, I made vile appear out of thin air. As it levitated there, I put my wand against her skull, extracted this memory. The silver memory came out and I put it in the vile. "He may believe me though if I show him _your memory_ of this moment though."

"You w-wouldn't."

"I wouldn't have thought that you were this dumb either, but hey, we were both wrong." Letting her go, she slid down the wall. Tears were streaming down her face, god she was an ugly crier. "This is your first strike. Screw up again, and James will see your memory."

I walked out, letting them both wallow in what they had done. They will pay even more so for this.


	3. Chapter 3

'What had I done?'

I looked over at Lily, who was crumpled on the table, sobbing loudly. She was shaking horrendously and it was hard for me to look at. I sat up and felt a searing pain across my back, that fucking whip she used. Why did I teach her that?! Including if she was going to use it agansit me! Idiot! I walked over to Lily, and tried to help her up. She pulled away from me, standing herself up she looked at me, tears still flooding down her face.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean for anyone to find out, including her. I'm sorry."

"I should have told you Lily. It's my fault, not yours." She walked out of the restricted section, through the back way and, I guess started to go to her dormitory.

I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have done that. I betrayed the woman I truly love, and the one person who scared me just as much, if not more then the Dark Lord did. God I fucked up. It was my fault, and I was going to pay, and I accepted it.

* * *

"Hey James, have you seen Sawyr?" I overheard Remus ask. I haven't seen her in a couple days either. Where could she be?

"No. I haven't seen my sister in a while. Have any of you guys?" All of us shook our heads. This was weird of her not to show up and at least say something to me or her brother. "I'll send a letter to my mother and father and see if they've seen her." he left the table and went up to get a piece of parchment. I was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to her? This wasn't like her to disappear for days.

The last time I saw her she was coming back from the library and seemed very pissed off about something. I didn't dare ask her as I knew I wouldn't get an answer or she would hex me in some way. The last time I asked, she gave me a hex that not even Madam Pomfrey knew how to counteract it. She must have learned it when she was with those Salem witches in America.

What good was I doing sitting here? I got up and started walking to the door, hopefully some of the portraits knew where she might be.

* * *

Where in the name of fuck was she? It wasn't like my sister to disappear like this. Hell she did it once when we were little and about gave our parents a heart attack. This wasn't like her, I almost always could tell what she was feeling or where she was, but right now I couldn't even place where in the name of god she could be.

'Sawyr you idiot.'

It had been three weeks now since she disappeared and the last ones to see her...well I don't even know that information. Who ever it was needs to come forward and let me know. I'm tired of this guessing game and it all being hush hush about where she was. What if she was hurt? What if something had happened to her? What if she was caught for being an unregistered animagus? There is no telling what the punishment would be for that. Hell, she could have even been caught by Voldemort and know he is using her as his own little pawn, but she wouldn't give in...unless he was torturing her.

'God fucking dammit Sawyr.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is she?"

"I don't know mum. George and I found her out in the marsh by the house."

"What were you doing by the marsh?!"

"Trying to find our brother dearest."

Everything hurt. Every part of my body hurt and I couldn't move to save my life. I started to stir a little and I gasped in pain. My ribs were probably broken and so was my back...no, I could feel my toes and wiggle them, ok I was good there. What the hell happened?

"She's up!" A woman's voice came closer to me as I guess she heard my whimpers. I opened my eyes to stare at what looked like a wood ceiling and a red-haired woman who looked about my mother's age stare down at me with worry and fear in her eyes. I didn't know her or what she wanted with me. "Can you tell me your name sweetheart?"

What should I tell her? If I told her my real name that could mean trouble. My family wasn't too popular in some circles. I didn't know what to say. I just became more and more stressed as her kind eyes stared down at me with more and more concern growing in them. What if I said the wrong thing and Voldemort found out where I was and killed me? I didn't want to die.

"Oh, sweetheart, we aren't here to hurt you I promise. We have no reason to." Her soft hands wiped across my cheek, leaving a wet trail from where a foreign tear had trailed. I hadn't even noticed that I had started crying. Now I felt like an idiot. Crying in front of some random stranger because you were scared and shaking like a field mouse. I was so confused and scared. None of this was making any sense. Where was I? Where was Hogwarts? Where was my brother, and Sirius? Remus? All my friends? "George. You and Fred go get me some wet cloths so I can clean some of her wounds."

I heard two footsteps leaving the room and shut the door behind them. The woman climbed on the bed and picked me up to hold me in her arms. Why was she being so nice to me?

"How old are you sweetheart?" she started rocking back and forth, combing her fingers through my hair like what my mom did when I was stressed and couldn't think.

"Sixteen. I'm sixteen." My voiced cracked as I spoke. Even that was sore. I must have screamed pretty loudly.

"You're the same age as my Fred and George. Are you American?"

"No. I was sent to Salem boarding school when I was five until I was six. Then I came to Hogwarts."

"Salem has been closed for eighteen years my dear girl. There's no way you could have gone there."

"I did. I'm not lying. My name is Sawyr Potter." she stopped combing her hands through my hair. Her body became very stiff. I could hear her mutter things under her breath like "it can't be," and "no, she's dead. Dumbledore..."

Two pairs of feet came back into the room and I could almost smell them being scared. Something was wrong. Why did I tell her my name? I am so stupid. She's probably a Death Eater. Voldemort probably hired her to find me and kill me once she was able to get me to say my name. However, why would she say Dumbledore's name? Why would she think I was dead?

"Mom?"

"Send a owl."

There was no way this was possible. She was dead. Even Dumbledore confirmed it. She couldn't be alive. She couldn't! If it truly was her, then why pop up so many years later? Why torture all of us with disappearing for this long? What was there to gain from her doing this? Eighteen years? What was she thinking?

"Do you really think its her Sirius?" I looked up into the sullen eyes of Remus. Of all the people that has been struggling through these years, it had been him. He was closer to Sawyr then any of the rest of us. She told him everything and when she disappeared, he locked himself in the shrieking shack for days. It took us forever to get him out. James was the strongest of all of us. He lost his sister and didn't know where she was, but he was able to keep the rest of us going. Its honestly a purely horrible crime that he couldn't be here, if that was her.

"I don't know Remus. It could be. I'm not getting my hopes up for another imitator." There had been twenty girls in the past two months that have claimed to be her. All of them were fake, just wanting the money.

"I honestly hope it is her. I'm tired of waiting and wondering."

All of us from the Order were here. Molly must have thought this was something that everyone needed to be here for. I have never known Molly to be wrong, but she had never met Sawyr before she disappeared. If this was actually her, I was going to be thoroughly surprised. I also wouldn't be surprised if it was just another imitator. Everyone just wanted a reward for being stupid.

Hours went by. At least that is what it felt like. We heard nothing out of the room except for muffled talking from Dumbledore. Molly started to pass around drinks and hoping that we didn't become dehydrated from standing or sitting. Remus sat with his head in his hands and kept rocking back and forth on the chair. This was killing all of us.

"Are you sure its her Molly?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Molly shouted to her husband. "How else would she not know that Salem closed? She said that she went there when she was younger. She even has an American accent! Poor girl was scared out of her wits."

Merlin, please let this be her. Please. Just so I know James's soul can finally be at rest.

"And what is your twin brother's name?"

"James."

"And what is his son's name."

"My brother has a son? He's only sixteen! I'll kill him! He knows that mom and dad will kill him to! And if its that Evans bitch I will make her wish she was dead!"

"Yes James has a son. He is fourteen now."

"HOW? I DONT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!" I was so confused! What the hell was this old coot even talking about!

"You are not where you think you are. Do you know what year it is?"

"1976."

Dumbledore stood, and walked ever so gracefully out the door. I didn't know what to do. What was going on? My brother couldn't have a kid! Including him being fourteen when James is only sixteen! My parents would kill him! I know they would. There would be no way this could happen. Where was I and why am I still here? Why won't they let me see my parents or my brother?

'Calm down Sawyr.' I told myself. 'Just take a couple deep breaths. Now think. What's the last thing you remember?' I remembered being in my dormitory, pissed of to high heavens for what I had done to Severus and that slut, I could feel my blood boil at the thought of it. Then I opened the book to a random page and started reading. My latin was still kind of off, but I was able to read it clearly. I remember saying some words and the next thing I knew was that I was falling from the sky.

What were the words that I had said? I don't remember. They probably did this. I probably muttered a spell that sent me to where I am, not even realizing what I had done. What year was it if it wasn't 1976? Where the hell am I?

The door opened again, this time a tall dark haired man walked in. He looked at me and had to take a couple steps back. Was he scared? Did I look that bad? Slowly he approached me, making sure to sit in the chair that was as close to me as possible.

"Do you know who I am?" His voice sounded familiar, but I honestly couldn't place who he was.

"Do you know where I am?" A smirk graced his face...wait I knew that smirk. It's the same one that always caused me so much trouble. There was no way though, this guy had to be in his thirties, and Padfoot was only my age...who was this?

"It's 1994. Do you know who I am?" 1994?

"Sirius?" His eyes became a little brighter but then it quickly dimmed. It was him. It had to be.

"What nickname did my friends give me in school?"

"Padfoot." If he was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth, he was going to have to ask harder questions. Everyone at school knew that his friends called him Padfoot, but no one knew why. "Do you know what I can turn into?" I decided that if he isn't going to ask the hard questions, then I would. At least see if I can get something out of him more then just him asking stupid questions.

"The Sawyr I knew could turn into a white wolf. What can you turn into?"

I built up my strength, closed my eyes, and slowly and painfully could feel my body changing. My legs grew slender and longer, my nose became more acute to all the smells around me, and I could hear about twenty heart beats standing outside the door. When I opened my eyes again, I looked at Sirius to see him in awe. I could smell tears as they started to roll down his face. I had never seen him cry before, and it was so hard for me to see. Changing back, I got off the bed, and painfully walked over to him and wrapped him in my arms.

He held me tight, saying over and over again, "finally. Its finally her." I could feel him start to shake as he became more and more upset.

"Please stop crying you big baby," I pushed away from him and looked at him. He had grown into a rather attractive man. His grey eyes were still as bright as always. His wavy, black hair that he always prided himself on, he had cut short, but still somehow made it look rather shaggy. He had muscles that he tried to hide under his cloak, but I could see them as plain as day. Just looking at him now, I could tell how much he grew up. He was truly a man now.

"I'm sorry. You've been gone for so long." he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"So where's James?" He didn't look at me, I could sense something was wrong. Something was very wrong. "Sirius. Where's my brother?"

He took a deep, ragged breath, and look at me.

"He's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes were blood shot from all the crying. She hadn't ate in what seemed like weeks even though Mom helped her in anyway she could. I actually felt horrible for her because of what everyone said she had been though. She had been shot through several years without any idea how or why, only to find out that her entire family was dead, except Harry and Lily. I didn't think she knew that yet, or if she did, she didn't care. James was her twin. I couldn't imagine living without George. It would be like living without my other half. It'd be weird.

"Fred! What are you doing?" my mother's stern voice issued through the hall.

"Just keeping an eye on her mum."

"Well that's very kind of you dear, but I think I can handle it." She walked in with another tray of food that I knew the girl wouldn't eat. It was honestly hard to watch. This girl wouldn't eat, and just seemed to sleep most of the day and the only time I saw her get out of my bed was when she had to use the bathroom. "You have to eat dear, please? Just one little bite. You have to keep your strength up. You have some guests coming today."

"Who?" Her voice was raspy from not talking and crying all day.

"It's a surprise. Trust me, I think you'll enjoy this company." Mom set the tray down and walked out of the room. This was honestly hurting my mom to know that she didn't know what to do. Nothing has ever happened like this before, except when Ginny got really sick when she was younger. A heavy sigh left my mom as she walked by me.

I waited until she was out of sight for me to walk in the room. She was so pale, paler then snow. I almost felt bad for her. Grabbing the chair beside the bed, I sat in it and saw her eyes open to look at me. She had almost luminescent blue eyes that shown brighter then her skin in the dark room, making it almost off putting. She was beautiful, I will give Sirius that.

"Who are you? Are the special company I'm supposed to have." her voice was strong, even with it sounding so week.

"I'm Fred Weasley. I'm Molly's son, well one of her twins." she sighed. Not that interesting I guess. "I hope you've been enjoying my bed. I honestly quite like it. Pretty comfy don't you think?" I could see a smile curl at the end of her mouth. Good start Freddy boy.

"It's quite nice. Thank you for letting me stay here for the past couple days."

"It's no problem."

"You said you were a twin?" I nodded. "How old are you?"

"Same as you. Well not really, I'm not in my thirties quite yet. I'm sixteen." I smiled as I said that. It was hard to believe she was that old. "My brother George is the same age, which is why we are twins you see?"

"I know how it works." she sat up in the bed and looked at the food that was sitting at the end table. "My brother and I were the same age too. He always loved to rub it in my face that he was older, even though I acted older. I always had to make sure that he got to class and wasn't chasing some stupid girl around the school or getting in trouble with Sirius. You would think him and Sirius were twins, not James and me. I was the mature one who always received good marks and was the one who kept him in line. James was the one who got me in trouble." she almost seemed to relax talking about her brother. And it was also the most I have heard her talk since she woke up. It was honestly kind of nice.

"Yeah, George and I get in trouble together. It's fun playing pranks on Filtch and other teacher's there. Were known as the mischievous makers."

"You sound just like my brother. He was proud of the fact he knew the secret tunnels and how to get to Honneydukes without it being the weekend."

We sat there and talked about everything for what seemed like hours. She told me all the things she knew and what she remembered. She even started eating. I caught her up on everything that had happened while she was gone, how we found her and what all she would need to know. I made her laugh, which was a wonderful noise to hear instead of her crying.

Sirius was right with several things about her. She seemed to be someone who needed to be in charge and liked to be caught up on most things. She loved to laugh and talk to people. It was extremely nice to see her like this.

"I think I should give this tray back to Molly." Getting up, I could see her wince. She still probably had some pain in her lower back from where she fell.

"It's fine. I can bring it to her. You just stay here."

"I need to start moving if I'm going to heal. Laying here isn't doing anything for me." I just she could see the worry in my eyes. "I'll be fine...as long as you follow me."

* * *

"Ron had been talking about going to the Quidditch World Cup for ages now mum. His dad said that he's bringing everyone, even Hermione. We'll be safe. I promise." My son sat begging on the couch next to me. He looked so much like his father it was uncanny. Thank Merlin he didn't act like him, or I wouldn't know what to do.

"Alright. Were heading over there anyway. Go pack your trunk and everything. Make sure that you have everything that you need before we-"

"Thanks mum!" he bolted up the stairs to his bedroom and started packing everything he could think of. I smiled at my brave young man. He has honestly been through more then what most could even bare.

"Lily." I turned to see my husband standing behind me. He seemed almost frightened. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him there? With her being there?"

"She wont harm him. I can promise you that Severus. If she does, she'll have to answer to her own maker. Her family would never hurt blood and Harry is blood. Nothing less then what she is."

"He is also your son. I know she has disappeared for eighteen years, but who's to say she didn't get more powerful while she was gone?"

"Are you insinuating that she is Voldemort?"

"What I'm insinuating is that maybe she is even more powerful now then what she was back in school. We don't know what she can do now."

"I've already told you, if you want to come to Molly and Arthur's then come. If not, stay here and mope. We are going either way."

He looked at me with his stern face, then looked away and stormed off. I know he was paranoid about us going there after what she did to him and I in school, but I've gotten over it. Frankly I deserved it. After all the names and horrible things I did to her, all because I was jealous that she had so many people looking out for her and who cared about her. I was truly a horrible person in school, to her and to some others. When she disappeared, I honestly thought it was because of me and what I had done.

I had never told James what she did to me and Severus, mainly because I was too afraid to. She was powerful, I could give her that, but I knew that I didn't dare piss her off again. Her disappearing lead to a whole different story though.

"Ready mom!" Harry came down the stairs with his trunk and a duffel bag.

I knew this trip was either going to go rather well or end up horribly.


	6. Chapter 6

"FRED! YOU LET HER WALK DOWN THE STAIRS ON HER OWN?!" Molly screamed as she saw me walking into their small kitchen.

"She wanted to mom, and I was right behind her the entire time." Fred said, trying to calm his mother down. She ran over to me as I came on the last step, almost stumbling over my own feet, which were hurting more and more as I walked.

"I told him to let me walk, Molly. Getting up and moving is something that I honestly needed to do."

She didn't hear me as she continued to scold Fred about letting me go on my own down the stairs. One thing was true about this woman, she has fierce determination when it comes to taking care of someone. She reminds me of my mother and how she used to be. How whenever I was sick, my mother would hover over me to make sure I got better, or even when James was mad and decided to hex me, she would be around me all the time.

I was sick for several years, until my parents sent me to Salem. They found out that because of the advanced magic that I have inside me was causing me to become sicker. It took me years to learn how to control this anger and also how to control the magic that was burning inside me. That is why I was able to become an animagus so quickly. I can change the way people look at me, and I can also adapt to dialects. That is why I speak with an American accent instead of my original accent, but also because it is easier for me to pronounce certain words. It also helps that I can use wandless magic.

"Are you still hungry? Do you want something else to eat?" Molly smiled as she spoke, a soft and very motherly smile.

"No. Thank you though Molly, but I think what I need the most right now is a shower. I have to get these muscles to loosen up somehow." She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. Fred can show you where the bath is and..." she trailed off as she left the kitchen, only to come back with a large pile of clothes and towels, "here are some clothes for you. Sirius dropped them off for when you were feeling up to getting dressed. He said that he knew what you would like."

After all the years, it was kind of hard to think that Sirius would even remember anything about me. I was gone for so long, it was hard to think that anyone remembered anything about me. I grabbed the clothes that Molly handed me, seeing that it was a red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, some ankle socks, a white spaghetti strap, some converse, and some comfortable panties and bra. 'Well, he got most of it right.'

"Thank you, Molly. For everything that you have done for me. You know that you didn't have to do any of this."

"Oh, it's nothing dear. We're just happy that you are ok and finally safe and sound." She smiled that kindly smile that reminded me of my mother.

I smiled back at her, and watched as Fred turned to the stairs again, waiting for me to get in the lead. He took my new clothes in his arms, and followed me, as pain racked through my entire body. True pain wasn't getting your finger cut by paper, it was trying to tell your brain to make your legs move and keep them moving so you didn't fall or falter. By the time we reached the first landing, I was already out of breath, again.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to carry you?" he said, concern rising in his voice.

"No...I'll...be fine...as soon as...we get to the shower." I said as my lungs burned with each breath I took. Going down these steps was easy, going back up always seems to be the problem though. He didn't seem to hear me, put my clothes into my arms, and picked me up, with strength I didn't think he possessed. It was honestly kind of surprising.

When we finally got to the second landing, he put me down, panting a little. "Bathrooms the third door on your right, everything should be ok for you to use. Just yell if you need something."

"Thank you Fred." He smiled, and walked into another room, where two voices were emanating.

I walked down the hall, counting the doors as I passed. There were so many rooms in this house and so many different things to look at, it was interesting. The third door was slightly open, with the lights on, as another red head stood there looking in the mirror, but this one was a girl.

"Hello." I said, walking up to her. She jumped as she saw me, then slowly gained back her nerves.

"Hello, I'm Ginny." A shy smiled crept onto her face as she smiled. She would grow out of that hopefully with age. "You probably would like to use the shower wouldn't you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way." She quickly scuffled out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Ginny?" Before she was out of my sight, I was able to catch her attention. She whirled back around, looking at me with confused and somewhat terrified eyes.

"Yes?"

"My name is Sawyr." I smiled at her, trying to get her to feel at least a little bit more comfortable around me. "I was wondering if you could help me. I still can't lift my arms above my head. Can you help to remove this nightgown from me?"

* * *

"That will be eight ninety-five, sir." A waiter came around the corner, giving me my bill and my coffee. Putting the change on the counter, I turned to leave. Coffee was exactly what I needed. I had been up for the last two days, wondering on what was going to happen now. Sawyr just appearing out of nowhere and back into all our lives. We had buried an empty casket, because we were all pretty sure she was gone, and never coming back. She hadn't even aged since the last time we saw her, and now she has come back to discover that her entire family, and everyone she loved was dead.

I still was waiting on word if Lily and Snape had shown up with Harry. If she was like she used to be, then it wouldn't take much to set her off and for her to change. Sometimes, all it would take it just her smelling something or someone saying something wrong to her for her to change into her wolf form. Her anger was always different from James's in the fact that none of us could calm her down enough to get her to think sensibly until we took her away from the situation, and even that was a challenge. I hoped that all of this would just fly smoothly and she would just realize that the world has moved on, however slowly, without her.

I sipped on the coffee and ate a bite of the sandwich as I thought. This must be so confusing for her, let alone knowing that her brother was dead, the only person in her life that meant the world to her, was gone and never coming back. I know how she felt, since during that entire time, I was by James's side, trying to help find the girl that I was so madly in love with. James was my brother along with being hers. I miss him.

I started to become annoyed by just sitting here by myself with all my thoughts, so I left three pounds on the table for the waiter and left. I continued to munch on the sandwich as I apparated back to the burrow. A startled red head popped out of the broom shed. I couldn't tell the boys apart, but I waved at them, and they waved back at me.

Walking in, an overwhelming smell of food had me almost drooling. Molly had outdone herself, as usual, making a feast instead of a simple dinner for a couple people. She was always so nervous when it came to having people over because she wanted them to keep coming back for the company and her food. She's a good woman, and an amazing cook. I've always told Arthur that he's an extremely lucky man for finding her when he did.

"Oh Sirius, we weren't expecting you back quite yet," Molly bustled around the kitchen, busying herself with anything that seemed to bother her or that popped into the corner of her eye that was out of place. "I just received word that Lily will be here soon with Harry."

"Then it's good that I arrived when I did then." Just as I said that, a green flame erupted from the fireplace, as a black haired boy stepped from it, with trunk in tow. Right behind him came his mother, the fiery red-hair that she always had was down to her waist now as she brushed herself off. She was always an attractive woman, but just not my type. Besides, I wasn't going to try to go after my best mates girl crush. "Hello Harry, Lily."

"Sirius!" James's image came toward me, trying his hardest not to run at me and be cool in front of his mother and Molly. I couldn't miss the little skip in his step as he came closer to give me a hug. "How have you been?"

"Well. Yourself? How's Snivellus treating you?" he laughed at my remark about his stepfather.

"I'm good, and Severus is treating me just fine." He backed up and grabbed his trunk again, but Molly told him not to worry about bringing it upstairs, she would have the boys do it later. Lily walked over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. Even though her perfume almost gagged me (sometimes being an animagus really blows), it was nice to see her after all this time.

"So is it really her?" She whispered in my ear, making me think she hadn't told Harry that his believed-to-be-dead Aunt was upstairs.

"I wouldn't have told you to come if I wasn't absolutely certain." She let go of me and smiled. I knew she wasn't happy, but that smiled played with some fear. Something happened between her and Sawyr back at school that she never told anyone about, but it almost became a consistent nightmare with Lily. That is really about the time her and James started to connect and become closer to each other.

"I will go see if she's out of the shower yet." Molly bustled up the stairs to go retrieve Sawyr. Harry walked around until he found a chair to sit in. He looked up at his mother and me, and had a curious look on his face.

"Who is Mrs. Weasley going to get?" Harry said, the confused look still playing on his face.

"An old…friend of Sirius's." This time it was my turn to play the weird look. Lily tried not to make eye contact with me, but ultimately failed. "I haven't told him yet. I didn't think it was important."

"Important?! Are you serious Lily? What do you think is going to happen when she comes down here and sees someone who looks exactly like her dead brother?!" I hissed in her ear. She cringed at my words, and step several feet away from me. "Use your brain sometimes Lily!"

"I was thinking about my son learning that his dead Aunt has amazingly come back from the dead! I didn't think she'd still be here after Dumbledore saw her! I thought he would send her to Mungo's for a checkup or to actually make sure that it was her!"

"Mom…"Harry looked between his mother and me, a look of protectiveness playing across his features. "What do you mean 'back from the dead'?"

Right at that moment, Molly came back down the stairs, with Sawyr in tow. She had cut her hair (which she was really good at doing from what I could remember) up to her jaw line, making her eyes and face more pronounced. She looked beautiful.

"Sawyr," Lily said, right as she hit the landing. Molly stayed right beside her the entire time and kept her within her grabbing distance, just in case she did something.

A look of recognition and confusion played past Sawyr's face. She didn't say anything, but walked closer to Lily, looking at her with scrutinizing eyes. There was a matter of hatred in her icy blue eyes. For a flash, I thought I saw her eyes turn yellow.

"Lily Evans." A sneer came across her full lips. "I thought you would've died long ago with my brother. Yet here you stand before me, showing me that you didn't love my brother enough to even die for him."

" _You_ weren't there, _you_ were stuck in time. _You_ have no room to talk to me about abandoning people _I_ love." Lily threw back into her. I swear I could smell Sawyr's rage burning.

"At least you had the chance to protect them and keep them safe. I didn't get that chance! Imagine you are in my shoes! Being thrown eighteen years into the future to find everyone you love and cared about is dead and long gone! I came back, but they won't be able to!"

"Alright that's enough." Harry stood up, walking towards Sawyr, placing a hand on her, making her turn and notice him for the first time.

"James?" She gasped so loudly and wrapped Harry in a hug. That poor boy's face was almost hysterical at the confusion. "They said you were dead!"

"I'm not James."

She threw him back, grabbing both of his shoulders and looking over him. This is why Lily should have warned Harry. This is why she should have told him about James's family instead of keeping it a big secret. She let go of him, and just stood there, not moving, not breathing it seemed like. I was afraid that I would have to jump in and save Harry from her.

It was after several tense seconds that she finally spoke. "You have green eyes. Not James's beautiful hazel. Not my mother's eyes. Your mother's eyes."

"Yeah, everyone says that. Except the last bit. I don't know much about my dad." Sawyr walked over to the recliner where Harry was sitting earlier, head put down in her hands. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate my mom?"

Her head stayed in her hands, her breathing coming shallow now. I walked over to her and picked her up out of the chair, sat in it myself, and put her on my lap. She grabbed my shirt and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down like I used to be able to, and it seemed to work. She started to take deeper breathes and was able to wipe the tears from her eyes. She turned, with a flush on her face, and jumped off of my lap and walked to the couch on the far end of the room. She looked at Harry, and patted the seat beside her. Harry obeyed without a word, as Lily's face paled at her son's obedience. Molly offered Lily a chair, and she refused, preferring to stand on the floor and be alert then to lose her edge, Molly, however took the seat for herself.

"My name is Sawyr Artemis Potter. According to my father, I was named after my great-grandmother Sawnia and my mother's mother Artemis Crow."

"I'm Harry Potter. My dad's James."

"He was my twin." She turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. "You truly do look a lot like my brother. He was a good guy, a trouble maker and always willing to make a mess of things, but a good man."

"Yeah, Sirius has told me some of the troubles that him and dad used to get into." Sawyr's laughter filled the room as she laughed at Harry.

"Some of the trouble? Sirius was the cause for most of the trouble that he and James used to get into! He was the reason I had the record of being the biggest bitch at Hogwarts!" She laughed even harder at the memories.

"That's not entirely true," I said in my defense. "James was the reason for the lot of it. He just managed to drag me along."

"Drag you along? You followed blindly if you knew you could get a reward out of it!" she smiled at me, continuing to laugh.

For the next several hours, Harry and Sawyr sat on the couch, her reminiscing about her past, him listening intently to how his Aunt still came to be alive, and how she was able to miss the last nineteen years of pure torment with Voldemort's rise and fall again. I walked out of the burrow, to get a breath of air, and found Lily following me outside. I sat down on the bench outside the door, and she set beside me. The sun was drifting down, and cool air was coming from the clouds over head.

"I miss him," was all she said as she placed her head on my shoulder. I simply nodded as my own memories invaded my mind. She was always James's. Always. Even if I did want Lily, I wouldn't have betrayed my best friend to get her. She was beautiful with bright, red hair, but I had always found the black haired she-wolf to be mine. Sawyr was always more my speed. She was a theory instead of a known fact. You could never be certain what would happen with her because she would always change. She was always caring and kind, those never changed towards the people she cared about. She was ruthless towards finding vengeance for wrong-doings, whether towards herself or her brother. She was always there, always willing to give herself.

And then she was gone.


End file.
